Una nueva vida
by tere-chan
Summary: Una misteriosa chica llega a la academia Cross,¿quién es? ¿Por qué siempre habla de forma tan misteriosa? Takuma y los otros vampiros irán descubriendo poco a poco los secretos de la joven.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios,sólo lo es la protagonista.

Una chica de largos cabellos naranjos caminaba por un bosque. Miraba distraída al cielo, murmurando, tal vez cantando para sí misma. Nada perturbaba la paz que reinaba en el bosque, solo se escuchaba un par de grillos, que cantaban a la noche.

-Que hermosa estas madre luna – susurró la joven, con una voz triste y suave - ¿Te sientes sola? Pero no lo estas… las estrellas te acompañan.

De pronto la chica detuvo su andar, se giró rápidamente y miró atenta, sus grandes ojos color chocolate no dejaban de moverse, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad. No logró ver gran cosa, pero en cambió escucho. Eran pasos, varias personas que corrían, escuchó ladrar a unos perros. No lo dudó ni un instante. Corrió rápidamente aplastando bajo sus pies la tierra, dejando marcas de sus pies. Los perros ladraban más cerca de ella, las voces gritaban cosas que no podía ni quería entender. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Escapar.

Cazadores – pensó la joven, mientras apuraba el paso sujetando su vestido.

Al poco rato llegó a un lago. Se tiró al agua sujetando fuertemente un bolso que llevaba, esperaba que hubiese alguna cueva submarina en la que se pudiera esconder. Algo poco probable si se piensa que necesitaba aire. Buceó hacia abajo, estaba oscuro y apenas podía verse la punta de la nariz. 'Mejor, así les costará más dar conmigo'. Pensó.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse mucho, el agua congelada era, por supuesto, la causante de esto. Pero no podía salir del lago ya que si lo hacia ellos la descubrirían. Era preferible morir de frío. Poco a poco comenzó a perder las fuerzas, llevaba mucho tiempo despierta y no había podido comer mucho, era lógico que las fuerzas la abandonasen.

De a poco comenzó a subir a la superficie. 'Floto como un corcho'. Pensó la joven. Vio una luz blanca que la rodeaba y una suave voz le susurró:

- Pobrecilla, tan joven… tan triste… tan sola…te llevaré a otro lugar, a otro…- la chica no logró comprender qué más dijo la misteriosa voz.

La joven buscó con la mirada a quien le hablaba, pero no lograba ver nada. Cuando terminó de subir nadó hacia la tierra. Miró intrigada en todas las direcciones, no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada. Caminó desconfiada por el bosque. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. El pasto que pisaban sus pies estaba seco y mullido. Intentó subirse a un árbol, pero las fuerzas no le dieron por lo que decidió recostarse contra un árbol. No sabía donde estaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada.


	2. La Academia Cross

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, sóo lo s la chica pelirroja n_n

¡¡Gracias por los review que me llegaron!!

* * *

La guardiana de la academia Cross caminaba por el bosque, esperando que acabara el turno. Estaba cansada y sólo quería dormir. Se sentó un rato para descansar los pies. De pronto sintió un pequeño suspiro, se paró rápidamente, esperando a que alguien apareciera. Pero eso no sucedió. Dio unos pasos, esperando no sabía qué. Cuando suspiró, pensando que tal vez sólo fue su imaginación, vio a una chica dormida apoyada contra un árbol.

La chica no debía tener más de 16 años, era algo pálida de piel, lo que contrastaba con su naranjo cabello, este era bastante largo, liso en un inicio y en las puntas se le formaban pequeños bucles. Yuki no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica estaba empapada y tiritaba un poco.

Yuki se acercó a la joven e intentó despertarla, sin embargo la chica no abrió los ojos. La guardiana después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a buscar ayuda, pero en ese momento aparecieron Kaname y Takuma.

- Buenas noches Yuki ¿Quién es esa chica?- saludó educadamente Kaname. Ichijou sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y un 'buenas noches'.

- No lo sé, la encontré recién, intenté despertarla, pero no puedo, pensaba pedir ayuda a Zero.

-Está bien, deja que Ichijou la lleve ante el Director, él dirá qué hacer con la joven.

-Sí, Kaname-sempai.

El joven noble tomó a la desconocida en brazos, algo incomodo ya que la joven estaba completamente mojada. Como notó que la chica tiritaba en sus brazos la dejó en el suelo durante unos momentos para poder sacarse y ponerle su chaqueta. Luego la volvió a subir a sus brazos.

Ante tanto movimiento y ruido la joven se despertó, al ver que estaba en los brazos de un chico desconocido sólo atinó a pegarle en la cara, logrando de este modo que Takuma la soltara y ella cayera al suelo de forma poco elegante. Tras esto la joven echó a correr, sin embargo Takuma la alcanzó rápidamente y la detuvo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en los terrenos de la academia? – preguntó de forma cortes el vampiro.

-No sé quien eres y no tengo porqué responderte- contestó insolente

-Estas dentro de los terrenos de la Academia Cross, por lo que debes tener algún permiso –dijo Yuki intentando ser amable, Ichijou estaba bastante incómodo.

-Yo no sé nada de eso, solo estaba caminando, pido disculpas por haber entrado aquí, me iré de inmediato – murmuró media avergonzada la joven.

Al mover sus brazos para tomar su bolso que estaba en el suelo notó que tenía puesta una chaqueta que no era de ella, cuando se fijó en los chicos llegó a la conclusión de que el que le había pasado la chaqueta era el que la tenía en brazos y el que le había preguntado qué hacia allí. Sorprendida se sacó la chaqueta y se la tendió al joven, mirando hacia otro lado y murmurando un suave 'gracias'.

-Debes estar con mucho frío, ¿por qué no vas a secar tu ropa a la casa del director? Sino pescarás un resfriado – sonrió Yuki. La joven la miró entre desconfiada y sorprendida.

-Está bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – la joven la miró desconfiada.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Yuki suspiró.

-Soy Cross Yuki, ellos son Kuran Kaname e Ichijou Takuma.

-Soy Hikari

Caminaron durante unos momentos hacia la casa del director. Una vez allí el mismo director salió a recibirlos. Kaien Cross se negó rotundamente a que Hikari se fuera esa noche, pues consideraba que era muy peligroso para una chica pasearse por el pueblo cuando ya era tan tarde. Por supuesto que el motivo era los vampiros, pero ese detalle se lo guardó. De este modo la joven Hikari se quedó a dormir en la academia.

Al día siguiente Hikari se despertó muy temprano. Desorientada recorrió la casa hasta dar con el director, quien había ido a ver si ya estaba despierta. La joven dijo que quería partir lo antes posible, pues no quería causar molestias a nadie.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

-Lo mejor para todos es que me vaya, además no me gusta quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

-Aquí estarías bien, hasta podrías asistir a la clase diurna.

-¿Por qué insiste? Ya le dije que no – todos sus gestos y su tono de voz eran inexpresivos.

-Porque creo que huías de algo, bueno, sólo es una corazonada – la chica lo miró entre enojada y desconfiada – no tienes que preocuparte, no planeo hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Justo es eso lo que no creo. No nos conocemos de nada, ¿por qué querrías ayudarme? No ganas nada haciéndolo, crees que huía y si me ayudas podrías meterte en problemas. ¡No tiene sentido!

-Eres una chica que necesita ayuda, ¿acaso necesito más motivo que ese? Después de todo soy un caballero. – añadió sonriendo.

-Sigue sin tener sentido, sin embargo, creo que me quedaré un tiempo – 'Algo de descanso no me vendría mal, además así podré averiguar qué quiere este tipo'. Pensó.

-Bieen, te inscribiré en la clase diurna – cantó el director.

Media hora después Hikari estaba inscrita y con un uniforme azul oscuro. El director la guió hasta el salón al que asistiría a clases, se excusó ante el profesor diciendo que era un cambio muy repentino. Yuki le hizo señas a Hikari para que se acercara y se sentara con ella y Sayori.

A la hora del recreo varios chicos y chicas se le acercaron para hablarle, ella, bastante incomoda respondía a sus preguntas lo mejor que podía. Pero se notaba que estaba bastante perturbada y que prefería estar en otro lugar. Al poco rato los alumnos se alejaron de ellas, pues Hikari era un poco cortante y algo mal genio.

Las clases por la tarde no eran muy interesantes y pasaron lentas y aburridas. Hikari no prestaba mucha atención. 'Tampoco es que necesite hacerlo, no me sirven de nada'. Pensaba aburrida. Pero el director le ofreció techo y comida, ella sólo tenía que asistir a esas aburridas clases para llevar una vida bastante cómoda, eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar, no después de saber lo que era pasar hambre y frío.

Al anochecer, Sayori le explicó amablemente que la academia tenía clase diurna y nocturna. De este modo Hikari se enteró que había toque de queda y que no podía salir. Esto no fue impedimento para que lo hiciera.

Takuma salió del edificio para ir a buscar a Hanabusa y a Akatsuki, quienes se habían escapado. Shiki y Rima lo acompañaban. Al poco rato de estar caminando vieron una sombra sobre un árbol, al acercarse Takuma se dio cuenta de que era la chica de la noche anterior la que estaba sentada.

-¿Hikari-san, qué haces aquí? Hay toque de queda, debes ir a tu dormitorio – le dijo Takuma

-Sólo miraba la luna, nunca se sabe que noche podría ser la última en que la veas – dijo inexpresiva. Los vampiros la miraron algo sorprendidos.

-De todas formas es mejor…

-No hago daño a nadie, ¿verdad? - le cortó.

-Hay reglas y estas existen por algo, sería bueno que fueras a tu dormitorio porque sino podrías pasarlo mal – la chica lo miró molesta.

-Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabias? Pero esta bien, me iré – dijo sentándose en la rama – oye, chico rubio poco imponente – el joven Ichijou la miró sorprendido, sin saber si debía molestarse – sujétame - le dijo tirándose del árbol en dirección al chico.

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado – comentó Takuma, ahora sí molesto.

-Pero eras tú el que quería que bajara.

-Por eso…

-No podía bajar sola, ¿no ves que está muy alto? – Le cortó – ya me voy – dijo yéndose, los vampiros quedaron sorprendidos ante la extraña chica.

Todas las noches Hikari salía para poder ver la luna y siempre su forma de bajar era la misma. Una noche, cuando Hikari ya se había tirado del árbol, apareció una niña de no más de cinco años, tenía el pelo revuelto, varios rasguños en el cuerpo y la respiración agitada. La pequeña, indecisa, se acercó a Hikari y calló inconciente.

La chica la tomó en brazos y puso una mano en su frente, 'tiene fiebre' murmuró preocupada. Sin decir más se dirigió a la enfermería, Takuma y Hanabusa la siguieron durante el camino, pero una vez en la enfermería la chica les dijo:

-No creo que al director le importe que esté aquí esta noche, así que no es necesario que lo molesten a estas horas, además yo puedo encargarme de esta niña perfectamente, váyanse a clases – diciendo esto cerró la puerta en las narices de los chicos.

-No eres nada amable – dijo Aidou enojado – estábamos siendo muy caballeros al acompañarte hasta aquí.

-Por eso les digo que se marchen – murmuró la joven para sí, pero los vampiros escucharon perfectamente y se preguntaron a qué se referí la chica.

La noche pasó larga para Hikari, que miraba preocupada como la niña iba empeorando de condición a medida que pasaban las horas. 'No es como si esperara otra cosa, en una situación así…' Pensaba la chica mientras cambiaba el paño mojado. En un momento dado la niña entreabrió los ojos y murmuró algo ininteligible, pero entre todas esas palabras hubo algo que sí se entendió 'Hikari…tengo eso dentro de mi' Luego de eso la chica volvió a caer dormida.

A las pocas horas la niña comenzó a gemir y a sudar sangre, Hikari no se impresionó, no se asqueó, sólo suspiró cansada y comenzó a limpiar la sangre, sabedora de que no serviría de nada, pues cada gota de sangre sería sudada hasta dejarla seca, y para eso aun faltaban una o dos horas. 'Tendré tiempo para limpiarlo todo antes de que llegue nadie'. Pensó.

Hikari mostraba un semblante triste, la niña era muy chica para morir de forma tan atroz, pero ella sabía que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Resignada ante tal hecho siguió limpiando a la niña. A la media hora la niña dejó de respirar, su cara mostraba un último gesto de dolor, pero aun así la sangre no se detenía. Hikari tomó el cuerpo de la niña y la metió en una ducha con agua caliente, para apurar el proceso y luego de esto se dedicó a limpiar el cuarto, para que nadie supiera nunca por lo que tuvo que pasar la pequeña para morir.

Al día siguiente en la mañana llegaron Takuma y Hanabusa para ver como seguía la niña, se sorprendieron al ver a Hikari terminando de ordenar algunas cosas, con el cuerpo de la niña cubierto por una sabana blanca.

-No pude salvarla, murió hace un par de horas – dijo en cuanto entraron

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste? – preguntó sorprendido Takuma

-¿Te encargaste de un muerto y todo eso? – le preguntó Aidou espantado.

-No los llamé porque no tenía caso hacerlo, ella iba a morir con o sin ustedes aquí y sí, la limpie y todo, sólo queda enterrarla. Iré a hablar con el director.

-Te acompaño – dijo Ichijou rápidamente.

-No, ¿qué crees que pasaría si llegasen alumnas a la enfermería?

-Hanabusa, tu quédate cuidando que nadie entre – dijo Takuma siguiendo a Hikari.

-¿¡Y por qué yo?! – gritó enojado, pero ya nadie le escuchaba.

Hikari caminaba de forma rápida hacia la oficina del director, no le hacía ninguna gracias tener que hablar con él un tema como ese, ya que tendría que dar explicaciones y odiaba hacer algo como eso, sin embargo, estaba consiente de que no podía hacer mucho más.

En cuanto llegó a la oficina de Kaien entró sin preguntar. El director la miró de forma chistosa. Le preguntó qué pasaba para que lo haya ido a ver tan temprano, la chica contestó de forma cortante y con monosílabos, claramente molesta por tener que responder. De este modo Takuma se enteró que la niña había muerto de forma dolorosa, pero no se enteró de que forma. Tras un suspiro del director este anunció que lo mejor sería enterrar a la niña en un cementerio de la ciudad pronto, pues no sería buena idea que alumnos de la academia se enteraran de la muerte dentro de su misma escuela.

El director salió rápidamente de la academia para hablar con las personas adecuadas para poder enterrar a la niña, después de una hora regresó y dijo que era necesario llevarse a la niña para enterrarla en ese mismo momento. Sólo asistieron al entierro el director, Hikari, Kaname y Takuma, ya que eran los que conocían la existencia de la niña y Hanabusa no había querido ir. Nadie habló durante el entierro, ni camino a la academia nuevamente.


	3. ¿Lee el futuro?

Disclaimer: los persnaes no son mios.

¡Muchas gracias por los review que me llegaron!

Al llegar a la escuela Hikari se fue a dormir, pues apenas había dormido durante la noche, por esto mismo durmió todo el día. Ya en la noche no fue al bosque como siempre hacía, sino que se fue a las puertas de la academia y se subió a una de las torres que allí había.

Miraba al cielo y al horizonte, pensando en lo injusto de la muerte de una niña tan pequeña, ella no podía encontrarle el sentido. A la hora llegó Takuma, quien se sentó a su lado en silencio. Tras unos minutos, algo indeciso, él le preguntó:

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando – murmuró, el chico la miró de reojo y luego, con un rápido movimiento que ella apenas logró captar, le secó una lágrima que caía de uno de sus ojos – es sólo que…encuentro tan injusto que la hayan matado… - susurró, luego abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que dijo, Ichijou la miró aun más sorprendido.

-¿Matado? ¿Quién? ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella no respondió - ¡Hikari di algo! Sólo era una niña…

-¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó desesperada – ya lo sé… - dijo secándose un par de lágrimas – lo sé mucho mejor que tú, pero aún así...no pude hacer nada por ella, no sólo ella, sino por miles de personas. De todas formas eso es algo que a ti no te importa, es mejor que olvides todo esto.

-No voy a olvidarlo – le respondió serio.

-Y yo no voy a contestarte nada, así que no me vuelvas a hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué actúas de esta forma? – preguntó enojado.

-Porque es lo mejor, me voy a dormir, buenas noches – dijo antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante monótonos no sólo para Hikari, sino que también para Takuma, quien aun seguía molesto por la reacción de la chica, no lograba encontrarle un sentido. Si ella sabía que iba a morir ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? Si sabía que eso fue un asesinato ¿Por qué no hacía ni decía nada? Takuma no podía entenderlo y se preguntaba si estaría bien hacerlo. 'Ella debe tener sus razones'. Pensaba cada vez que el tema volvía a su mente.

Una noche entró el director a hablarle a la clase nocturna, pues dijo que ellos tendrían una clase especial a la noche siguiente y que por ello al anochecer tenían que dirigirse al bosque, siguiendo a Kaname pues él sabía dónde debían ir.

La noche que siguió llegó llena de expectativas… al menos por parte de Aidou, quien esperaba que los llevasen a algún lugar fuera del colegio y ojala fuera un sauna o algo así. Pero las cosas no eran como él quería.

Al llegar al bosque Kaname los dirigió hacia el centro, donde los esperaba Hikari media impaciente. Los vampiros al verla se sorprendieron mucho, pues si bien no estaban seguros de qué debían esperar, nunca pensaron en una humana, ni mucho menos de que ella les daría una clase sobre hierbas medicinales.

Según explicó el director, que se encontraba junto a Hikari, ella era una especialista en plantas y él quería que sus queridos alumnos aprendieran sobre el tema porque ese conocimiento les podría resultar útil en un futuro. Los jóvenes vampiros, sobre todo Hanabusa, parecieron fastidiados ante esto.

-Fue por coincidencia que me enteré de este asombroso conocimiento de Hikari-san, sino era porque sin querer me corté un dedo, estoy seguro de que jamás habría sabido esto. Como estoy seguro que esto los ayudará tendrán clases con Hikari durante tres noches a lo largo de este mes, Kaname sabrá cuando tienen las clases así ustedes no tienen de qué preocuparse. Espero que esto no les suponga un problema, bueno es hora de que me vaya. Hikari-san, te los encargo.

-Claro que sí, director, no se preocupe.

Luego de esto Kaien se fue y Hikari comenzó a hablar sobre propiedades básicas de algunas plantas que tenía en sus manos. Los chicos de la clase nocturna no le prestaban mucha atención, exceptuando a Ichijou y tal vez a Kaname, ella se daba cuenta perfectamente, pero no estaba muy interesada en que le pusieran atención, o al menos así parecía.

Después de media hora Ruka, con tono bien pesado, le preguntó a Hikari cuanto tiempo más deberían ver esas plantas que no servían de nada. La chica no mostró ninguna emoción ante la brusca forma de hablar de la vampiro, por el contrario la ignoró y siguió hablando, con esto sólo logró que Ruka se enojara y le gritara.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte, pero no me molestes a mi – le respondió cortante, luego de eso sacó de su bolso otra planta, pero al hacerlo calló un mazo de tarot. Aidou lo tomó sorprendido.

-¿Lees el Tarot?

-Sí, pero ese no es el tema.

-Pero es más interesante que unas plantas, ¿por qué no nos hablas sobre esto?

-Porque la clase no se trata de eso.

-Es muy interesante que sepas hacer estas cosas, saber tanto de las plantas y leer el Tarot – sonrió Takuma, Hikari lo miró medio sorprendida.

-Sólo son cartas y plantas.

¿Me leerías el futuro? – preguntó el chico, al decir esto toda la clase se mostró algo más interesada y apoyaron a Takuma. Hikari sólo suspiró y asintió.

-Sólo no se lo digan al director. Bien Takuma tú serás el primero – dijo sentándose en el suelo, el chico se sentó frente a ella.

La chica fue leyéndole el futuro aun que se notaba que Takuma no creía mucho lo que ella decía, sin embargo no se burló ni se mostró desdeñoso. Ella le dijo que él se enamoraría de una chica que tendría todo un pasado y que debía protegerla del fuego, pero también le dijo que todo saldría bien si él y ella eran honestos con el otro, porque sino se dañarían mucho el uno al otro. Le dijo que su familia estaría bien por bastante tiempo, así que por eso no debía preocuparse. Le contó también que sus preciados amigos estarían bien.

Luego de Takuma Rima pidió que le leyeran el futuro y así como ella muchos otros le siguieron, pero la mayoría sólo se reía de las cosas que ella les decía. Se reían más que por no creerle del todo, porque era una forma de avergonzarla, era como una pequeña venganza pues ellos mismos se sentían humillados a causa de que una humana les enseñara a ellos, que eran vampiros. Al dar la media noche la chica dijo que ya era hora de que ella se fuera a dormir, por lo que terminó su clase diciendo que la próxima vez les preguntaría algo de lo que ya había hablado y dijo también que harían algo un poco más interesante.

Takuma se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de los dormitorios del sol, pues no encontraba correcto que una chica caminara sola por el bosque de noche, ella sólo lo miró sorprendida y asintió, algo sonrojada. Durante el camino Takuma le preguntó si lo que decían las cartas era verdad, ella sólo asintió.

- Yo confío en las cartas, me han ayudado en muchas ocasiones – dijo media nostálgica.

Ichijou viendo que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre las cartas le preguntó cosas acerca de ella, sin embargo Hikari sólo respondía con monosílabos y de forma bastante cortante, luego de un rato se rindió con las preguntas. De pronto la chica se detuvo y miró al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari-san?

-Nada, sólo quería ver la luna.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso no la encuentras hermosa?

-Bueno…sí, pero no la veo todas las noches. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que lo hagas.

-Hay muchas cosas que deberías hacer siempre entonces – Takuma la miraba interesado.

-No son muchas en realidad, la luna es especial – murmuró – es patético, pero creo que es en la única en la que se puede confiar.

-Hablas como si fuese una persona.

-No creo que lo sea…pero aún así…buenas noches chico rubio poco imponente – dijo entrando a los dormitorios, Takuma sonrió algo divertido y se fue.

Hikari se fue a acostar, lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de dormirse fue 'Takuma es alguien más que interesante'. La chica no estaba acostumbrada a confiar mucho en la gente, a decir verdad, no confiaba nada en la gente, pero Ichijou cambió en algo esa forma de relacionarse con los demás. Aun que él mismo no lo sabía.

Hikari tendía a desconfiar y alejarse de la gente, era así desde que era una niña, tal vez porque veía enemigos y peligro en todas partes, con la única persona que no se alejaba ni desconfiaba de inmediato era con Takuma. Un ejemplo de su confianza en él era cuando se tiraba de los árboles a sus brazos. Ella misma no se había dado mucha cuenta de esto, pues desde que estaba en la academia comenzó a relajarse un poco y ya no estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Seguramente esto no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Una tarde, pocos días después de la clase nocturna que dio, Hikari caminaba por el bosque, buscando un lugar adecuado para poder descansar. Durante el día había tenido clases muy difíciles y necesitaba dormir durante un buen par de horas, pero no quería ir a los dormitorios, pues seguramente muchas chicas estarían dando vueltas y no habría la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Después de media hora de dar vueltas encontró un establo, a los pocos minutos se encontraba tirada sobre un montón de paja al final del cobertizo, tardó sólo un par de minutos en caer profundamente dormida.

Hikari se removió incómoda, estaba teniendo una pesadilla en donde todo se estaba incendiando y había mucho calor, sentía que se ahogaba. La chica poco a poco abrió los ojos, incómoda, sentía mucho calor, se levantó desorientada, había mucho ruido, cuando terminó de abrir los ojos vio que el establo estaba quemándose.

La chica miró estupefacta ¿cómo había comenzado el incendio? ¿Cómo no se dio cuanta antes? El techo se quemaba y las vigas no eran capaces de sostener la construcción por mucho tiempo más, Hikari era muy conciente de ello. Pero a pesar de eso era incapaz de mover un dedo. Estaba aterrorizada.

Sin atreverse a moverse mucho se dio cuenta de que la paja se estaba quemando muy rápidamente. Parándose de golpe notó que su pelo también se quemaba en las puntas, rápidamente lo apagó con sus manos. Comenzó a moverse como pudo para poder salir del establo, pero apenas era capaz de avanzar entre el humo y las maderas caídas. Se dio cuenta de que por sí sola no sería capaz de salir.

Kaname y Takuma miraban distraídamente el anochecer, las clases aún no iniciaban y tenían tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran, de pronto se produjo un revuelo, al parecer unos vampiros se habían escapado del edificio para ir a los bosques, seguramente para poder encontrar a algún humano al que chuparle la sangre. Takuma suspiró cansado y dijo que él se encargaría de ir a buscar a esos vampiros. El vicepresidente del dormitorio fue acompañado por Shiki y Rima.

El trío caminó rápidamente hasta dar con los vampiros que infringieron las reglas de la academia, después de una leve disputa los vampiros decidieron volver al salón. Por un momento el viento cambió de dirección y les llevó el olor a humo. Al mirar en la trayectoria adecuada se dieron cuenta que había bastante humareda. Algo se quemaba.

Takuma y Shiki se dirigieron hacía donde se originaba el humo mientras Rima y los otros vampiros corrían a avisarle a Kaname y al director.

Takuma logró divisar el establo, que era lo que se quemaba, no parecía que hubiera nada dentro de él, ya que los animales habían logrado escapar y si aún quedaba alguno lo más seguro es que ya hubiese muerto intoxicado. Shiki no pensó lo mismo.

-Siento la presencia de alguien adentro, pero es muy débil.

-Tienes razón – dijo concentrándose- ¡¡Es Hikari!! Yo entraré, tú intenta que no se queme el bosque.

A los pocos segundos el rubio entró en el establo, esquivó una madera que cayó del techo. Miraba esperando encontrar a la chica, pero era incapaz de ver bien con el humo que había, decidió llamarla, pero no le respondió. Cerró los ojos y siguió a sus instintos de vampiro, al poco rato llegó donde la chica, que estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo. La tomó en brazos y salió del establo.

En cuanto salió puso a Hikari en un lugar seguro, vio que respiraba con dificultad y que tenían el pelo algo quemado, pero nada era muy serio, o eso esperaba. Intentó despertarla, pero la chica no reaccionaba ante nada, Shiki le llevó un poco de agua para que se la tirara a la cara de la pelirroja, Takuma dudó unos segundos y luego lo hizo.

Lentamente y de forma bastante desorientada la chica abrió los ojos, veía todo bastante borroso y era incapaz de recordar qué estaba haciendo. Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron y abrió los ojos asustada, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Takuma, quien la miraba muy preocupado. Con fuerza se aferró a él.

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo – murmuró tiernamente el chico.

-Hay mucho fuego… - dijo ronca – tengo…miedo…

-Estas bien, estoy aquí y no te dejaré – lentamente Hikari fue cerrando los ojos más calmada.

-Me duele.

-Lo sé, te llevaré a la enfermería.

Durante un par de días Hikari tuvo que estar en cama, no porque se haya quemado, sino que había respirado mucho humo. Todas las tardes Takuma y Hanabusa iban a visitarla. Normalmente no hacían mucho, sólo jugaban cartas o conversaban. Hikari se sentía cómoda estando con ellos. 'Creo que esto es amistad'. Pensaba la joven cada vez que ellos se iban, ella era feliz, sólo una cosa la molestaba.

Cada noche después del accidente ella soñaba con el fuego, ella le tenía mucho miedo. Takuma se había dado cuenta de inmediato de qué le pasaba, pero ella se negaba a hablarle sobre el tema, por lo que el chico dejó de insistir.

Por otra parte, Takuma estaba impresionado, ya es que él sí se estaba enamorando de la pelirroja y según la lectura de ella él debía proteger a la persona que amaba del fuego. Tal como tuvo que hacer. Eso significaba que ella realmente leía el futuro, no era un juego como muchos pensaban.


	4. Quien soy

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Varias noches después del accidente Hikari fue al punto de encuentro con los vampiros para volver a enseñarles sobre las plantas, sólo que esta vez no sería únicamente teoría, sino que habría práctica. La idea era que ellos aprendieran e hicieran ungüentos en parejas, esto no agradó mucho a los vampiros.

Cuando las parejas ya estuvieron formadas Hikari dijo que debían coger ciertas plantas y hacer un antidoto contra cierto veneno. Para eso necesitaban un poco de agua, que ella misma traería de la piscina que había. Cuando ella se acercó y agachó para acercarse al agua un vampiro se le acercó por detrás y la botó al agua. Takuma la ayudó a salir de inmediato, se veía bastante enojado y Kaname se llevó al vampiro causante de la caída.

Cuando Hikari ya estaba fuera del agua Takuma le hizo sacarse la chaqueta mojada y le pasó la de él, también le pidió que se sacara los zapatos y los calcetines, para poder, al menos, estrujarlos. La chica, ante la amabilidad y preocupación del vampiro no atinó a hacer nada más de lo que él le decía. Cuando se terminó de sacar los calcetines los vampiros pudieron ver que tenía los pies con cicatrices de quemaduras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasó en los pies? – preguntó Aidou. La chica lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió burlona.

-Cuando tenía 6 años mis padres supieron que era una bruja y decidieron quemarme viva. Pero ya ves, no pudieron quemarme…al menos no completamente, porque un príncipe azul me salvó, sin embargo, él murió envenenado – dijo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan – por eso tienen que aprender sobre las plantas, para cuando envenenen a alguien ustedes puedan salvarlo.

-No te burles de nosotros – dijo Hanabusa enojado, ella rió por lo bajo.

-¿No te gustó mi historia? Que mal. Mi casa se estaba incendiando y ya ves, no salí indemne, fin de la historia. Ahora sigan trabajando, yo iré a cambiarme, no quiero terminar resfriada.

Cuando la chica desapareció entre los árboles los vampiros murmuraron enojados, no podían creer que ella los tratase de esa forma, ellos ya se sentían humillados porque una chica humana les enseñase algo, pero que además se burlase de ellos era demasiado para los vampiros.

Takuma, por el contrario, no parecía molesto, sino preocupado porque no podía entender el porqué de la burla de la chica. 'Tal vez no se estaba burlando, tal vez pasó algo parecido a eso y no se atreve a decirlo'. Pensó el vicepresidente del dormitorio, sin embargo a los pocos segundos descartó esa posibilidad al verla llegar tan tranquila. Si ella hubiese sufrido no estaría tan tranquila ahora después de haber hecho alusión a ese sufrimiento.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, sólo que esta vez nadie habló con la extraña chica que leía el Tarot. Una vez terminada la clase Takuma, como la noche de la clase anterior, acompañó a Hikari hasta su dormitorio. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, ni en la despedida. Una vez que Hikari se aseguró de que Takuma ya no estaba fuera de los dormitorios, salió y caminó en dirección al bosque, se subió a un árbol y desde allí miró la luna menguante.

En la noche de la siguiente clase, que fue una semana después del curso anterior, las clases fueron bastante tranquilas, pues por el comportamiento de la clase anterior Kaname no estaba muy contento y todos se habían llevado un gran reto de su parte. Una vez terminada la clase Takuma acompañó a Hikari hasta su dormitorio, y, como cada noche en la que podía salir desde que estaba en la academia, la chica se fue del dormitorio una vez que el vampiro ya no estaba. Salió al bosque y se dirigió a la entrada de la academia, donde se subió a una de las torres y se dedicó a mirar la luna.

_¿Duele?_

No.

_¿Duele?_

Un poco.

_¿Duele?_

Todos los días.

_¿Duele?_

Sí, me ahoga.

_¿Duele?_

Sí, mucho.

_¿Duele?_

Sí, todos los días, mucho, me ahoga. No sé qué hacer.

_¿Por qué?_

No lo sé.

_¿Por qué?_

Estoy sola.

_¿Por qué?_

Nadie me quiere.

_¿Por qué?_

No lo sé.

_¿Por qué?_

¡No lo sé!

_¿Por qué?_

¡¡No lo sé!!

_¿Por qué?_

NO LO SE.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque… soy diferente.

_¿Por qué?_

No lo sé.

_¿Qué eres?_

Una chica.

_¿Qué eres?_

Una humana.

_¿Qué eres?_

Una adolescente.

_¿Qué eres?_

Una bruja.

Takuma se sentía algo incomodo, sentía que algo no iba muy bien y decidió salir a caminar por el bosque. De forma inconciente se dirigió a las puertas de la academia, una vez allí sintió la presencia de Hikari y fue a ver qué hacía en ese lugar a esas horas.

Cuando la encontró ella estaba sentada mirando la luna fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba allí junto a ella. Silenciosamente, para no distraerla de sus pensamientos, Takuma se sentó a su lado. Luego de un rato la chica miró a su lado impresionada.

-No te sentí llegar.

-Soy silencioso.

-Ya…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te deje en tu dormitorio para que durmieras – dijo sin saber si estaba molesto o no.

-Miraba la luna.

-Sí, ya me tincaba, 'Nunca se sabe que noche podría ser la última en que la veas' es eso, ¿no? – dijo repitiendo la frase que ella dijo la segunda vez que se vieron de noche.

-Sí – se callaron durante unos minutos, parecía que Takuma quería preguntarle algo, pero Hikari no estaba tan segura de eso - ¿qué pasa?

-Es que – dudo unos momentos – lo que dijiste sobre que eres una bruja durante la clase…

-Los estaba molestando, ¿no es obvio? Las brujas no existen – le cortó.

-Claro, tienes razón, las brujas no existen

-La sola idea de que así sea es absurda – murmuró – seguramente por eso la gente dice que las quemaba, eso también es absurdo, ¿no lo crees? Quemar vivo a un ser humano…con o sin poderes, es atroz.

-Lo es, pero como no existen no debería importar.

-No lo hace realmente.

-Ya es muy tarde, dentro de poco amanecerá, deberías irte a dormir, o no podrás concentrarte en tus clases.

-No creo que eso importe mucho. De todas formas estoy cansada, buenas noches – dijo parándose.

-Te acompañaré.

-No es necesario, iré a los dormitorios y no saldré de ellos, lo prometo.

-No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar – la frase quedó en el aire, la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…porque me sentiría responsable si algo te pasara, además es de caballeros, ¿no?

-No lo sé realmente, pero eso no es muy importante…supongo, vamos – un sentimiento calido la invadió, era agradable.

Por segunda vez esa noche Takuma la acompaño, pero esta vez no caminaron en silencio, por el contrario Takuma le habló sobre bastantes cosas y ella escuchó atentamente.

* * *

Sé que quedo algo corto, pero era o más corto o más largo (Y no sé que tanto más largo nnU)

Gracias por leer!


	5. mi¿familia?

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios

siento haber demorado taaanto, esero que este capitulo les guste!!

* * *

Durante las noches que siguieron Takuma y Hikari no se volvieron a ver, ya que la chica salía menos en las noches porque estaba muy cansada y el colegio se le hacía difícil. Le costaba bastante las materias pues ella nunca antes había ido a una escuela y todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho, había sido aprendido por haber escuchado algo, nunca por haberlo estudiado.

Por otro lado las chicas y chicos de la clase diurna solían evitarla por considerarla extraña y la actitud de Hikari ante ellos tampoco los animaba a conocerla mejor. Por esto Hikari prefería encerrarse en su dormitorio o subirse a algún árbol durante horas, el problema estaba en que luego tenía que ir a estudiar lo que no había estudiado durante la tarde y se pasaba el fin de la tarde y el comienzo de la noche estudiando. Que era el momento en que normalmente veía a Takuma.

Un día el director Kaien le dijo a Hikari que sería una buena idea que se fuera a comprar ropa a la ciudad junto a Yuki pues ella no podía prestarle siempre, sería él quien le daría el dinero, dijo que era el pago por las clases que había hecho a la clase nocturna. Las chicas fueron al día siguiente.

Hikari no estaba muy emocionada, no le gustaban mucho los lugares públicos, no le gustaba mucho estar donde hubiera mucha gente. Por regla general no le gustaba la gente. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, ya que era el propio director quien le decía que lo hiciera, y más encima le regalaba plata para poder comprarse las cosas que necesitaba.

Caminaron durante varias horas, entrando y saliendo de varias y diferentes tiendas. Ya al atardecer entraron aun café donde pudieron comer un poco y luego volvieron al colegio cuando aun había sol. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director para avisarle que ya habían llegado este les comentó que había un joven que estaba dando vueltas por la academia así que si veían a alguien extraño no se preocuparan.

Las chicas no pusieron mucha atención y a Hikari no le importó mucho, ella sólo quería ver la luna, no estaba interesada en alguien ajeno a la academia. Por eso después de ir a dejar las compras a su cuarto se fue al bosque a mirar la luna.

La clase nocturna estaba en clases de ética cuando los vampiros escucharon un gran estruendo, pasos de dos personas que corrían, una detrás de la otra. Al poco rato pudieron oler la sangre de dos humanos corriendo por la escuela. Los vampiros estaban bastante impresionados, pero por orden de Kaname no iban a salir del salón para ver quién era, por eso siguieron haciendo clase, como si nada pasara.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Una chica pelirroja entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con fuerzas. Hikari no miró a nadie, sólo corrió hacía una ventana y la abrió, miró hacia abajo unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua molesta. 'Tercer piso'. Pensó molesta.

Desde el salón la chica pudo escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacía el salón donde ella se encontraba, entonces no lo pensó mucho y saltó por la ventana. Los vampiros miraban atónitos. Nuevamente la puerta abrió bruscamente, entró un chico pelirrojo de unos 18 años al salón y miró en todas direcciones, cuando vio la ventana abierta corrió hacia ella y saltó.

Los vampiros luego de un par de segundos se acercaron a las ventanas para ver qué había pasado, pero ya no se veía a nadie. Takuma dudó unos minutos y luego saltó por la ventana para seguir el rastro de los dos humanos, Hanabusa y Akatsuki le siguieron a los pocos segundos.

Los tres vampiros corrieron bastante rápido, pero aún no alcanzaban a los pelirrojos, de repente debían dar grandes vueltas siguiendo el olor de Hikari y el extraño. Pasaron así una hora buscando a la chica, poco a poco sentían el olor más cerca, pero esta vez olían sangre. Apuraron el paso y llegaron a las puertas de la academia, sin perder tiempo entraron a una torre.

Siguieron el rastro de sangre que había en el suelo y en algunas paredes hasta llegar frente a una puerta, al intentar abrirla no pudieron pues estaba cerrada con llave, entre Akatsuki y Takuma lograron echar abajo la puerta y entrar al cuarto.

Todo estaba en aparente orden, Takuma, siguiendo el olor a sangre encontró a Hikari detrás de un sillón, tenía una herida bastante fea en el estomago y otra en el hombro. Takuma rápidamente se puso frente a ella e intentó mirarle bien el hombro para ver que tan grave era, sin embargo ella lo alejó de un manotazo.

-Déjame, estoy bien – murmuró abriendo su bolso y sacando unas hierbas – ese maldito no está por aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿El que te seguía? No, creo que ni siquiera está por esta zona de la academia, déjame verte la herida, por favor.

-¿Acaso eres doctor? – se medio burló ella mientras comenzaba a masticar una planta hasta hacer una especie de pasta que luego se puso en el hombro.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería – comentó Hanabusa.

-Salir de aquí sería llamar a gritos a ese cazador, no puedo hacerlo, no por mientras. Necesito descansar un poco y curarme las heridas.

-Pero aquí no puedes curártelas bien – le dijo Ichijou.

-No me compares contigo – dijo sacando unas vendas de su bolso – tengo las cosas necesarias para curarme, será mejor que se vayan, él podría aparecer de nuevo.

-Es por eso que no nos iremos – Takuma estaba muy serio – ¿quién es? ¿Cazador de qué?

-No es nadie de importancia, no les hará daño, lo prometo, si no se cruzan en su camino él ni los mirará, por eso mismo es mejor que se vayan.

-Ya te dije que no. No tienes que preocuparte, yo te protegeré de ese tipo, pero sería más fácil si nos dijeras qué pasa – al terminar la frase el misterioso chico entró por la ventana.

Los vampiros se pusieron en posición para defender a la chica herida, sin embargo el pelirrojo apenas los miró unos segundos, no parecía interesado en luchar contra ellos, tal como lo había dicho Hikari. Cuando intentó acercarse a la chica Takuma se interpuso.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó inexpresivo el desconocido.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Hikari.

-¿La defiendes? ¿Es que no sabes lo que es? – ante esa pregunta los vampiros se desconcertaron un poco, pero no bajaron la defensa.

-Es una chica herida.

El desconocido hizo una mueca de burla y comenzó a atacar, él llevaba un arco con flechas y una espada. Hábilmente movía la espada de diferentes maneras, sin poder tocar a Takuma, pero haciéndolo retroceder. Takuma por su parte veía que el chico no intentaba herirle realmente, sólo quería alejarlo de Hikari para poder acercarse ella.

Sin embargo cuando el desconocido se dio cuenta de que si no luchaba enserio le sería muy difícil matar a la chica comenzó a moverse de forma más agresiva, cada vez más cerca de herir a Takuma. Hikari se dio cuenta de que a Takuma le costaba cada vez más esquivar las estocadas y que además ya no podía atacarle, sino que sólo podía esquivar.

-¡¡Ya basta!! – Gritó – por favor Kouji no lo hieras a él. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalos en paz por favor, déjalos ir.

-Si se interponen en mi camino no tengo más opción – dijo el joven. Los vampiros miraban entre sorprendidos e intrigados la situación. ¿De qué se conocían esos dos?

-No dejaré que la dañes – murmuró Takuma

-Takuma, por favor, no te metas, no quiero que salgas herido, el resultado de esto no va a cambiar.

-¿El resultado? Tan rápido te das por vencida…

-No te equivoques Kouji, yo saldré viva, no soy debilucha.

-Pues estas bastante herida como para decir eso –comentó burlón.

-Sea como sea el asunto no podemos quedarnos parados y ver como dañan a un alumno de esta academia – dijo Akatsuki hablando por primera vez – no sé que tipo de relación tengan ustedes dos, pero la cosa es simple.

-No tengo relación con la…

-¡¡Cállate!! – le cortó la chica.

-Ooohhh es que ellos no lo saben, ¿no se los has dicho? Que niña más mala. Bueno, eso al menos explica el porqué te defienden.

-¿Decirnos qué? – Preguntó Hanabusa – no juegues conmigo, no estoy interesado en eso, esta situación es molesta, vete de aquí chico.

-No sin antes haber matado a la bruja.

Los vampiros miraron impresionados al chico, no entendían si habían escuchado bien. ¿Bruja? Todos sabían que las brujas no existían, sólo estaban en los cuentos. No es que ellos fueran escépticos, al fin y al cabo eran vampiros, pero lo de bruja era demasiado…

_Sólo miraba la luna, nunca se sabe que noche podría ser la última en que la veas._

_Yo puedo encargarme de esta niña perfectamente._

_No pude salvarla, murió hace un par de horas._

_No los llamé porque no tenía caso hacerlo, ella iba a morir con o sin ustedes aquí y sí, la limpie y todo, sólo queda enterrarla. Iré a hablar con el director._

_No estoy llorando…encuentro tan injusto que la hayan matado…no pude hacer nada por ella, no sólo ella, sino por miles de personas._

_Es muy interesante que sepas hacer estas cosas, saber tanto de las plantas y leer el Tarot._

_Cuando tenía 6 años mis padres supieron que era una bruja y decidieron quemarme viva._

_Quemar vivo a un ser humano…con o sin poderes, es atroz_.

Poco a poco todo comenzaba a encajar para Takuma, el porqué Hikari sabía tanto de plantas, porqué sabía leer el Tarot. La historia que contó sobre cuando ella tenía seis años probablemente no era una burla, era la verdad. Ella no quería estar con la gente porqué les temía. Takuma se movió tranquilamente hasta ponerse frente a Kouji.

-No me importa si Hikari es o no una bruja o cualquier otra cosa, no dejaré que la toques.

-No te metas chico, no sabes lo que haces, no me detendré ahora que sabes lo que es.

-No veo que hay de malo con lo de ser bruja, sé que ella no haría daño a nadie.

-No la conoces tanto como yo, he intentado matarla durante años, pero es muy escurridiza.

-Tal vez no la conozco desde hace mucho, pero sé que no es capaz de dañar a nadie – dijo Takuma serio

-Ahora no nos interesa qué es Hikari, ya habrá tiempo para hablar o algo así – Dijo Hanabusa.

-Voy a protegerla, eso es todo – diciendo esto Takuma se puso en posición de lucha, al igual que Hanabusa y Akatsuki.

-Que estúpidos, luego de esto ella los embrujará y utilizará a su antojo, tal como hizo conmigo y mi familia.

-Te equivocas – replicó la chica – yo jamás los usé, hermano yo no sabía lo que era sino hasta unos días antes de que ustedes lo descubrieran – Si los vampiros estaban impresionados antes esto terminó por anonadarlos.

-Tú no eres mi hermana, ella murió cuando tenía 6 años o algo así – dijo furioso.

-No puedes cambiar las cosas por más que te guste la idea de hacerlo, las cosas son como son – el pelirrojo la miró con verdadero odio – de todas formas no te conviene luchar ahora, estas en desventaja, saldrás perdiendo.

-Es verdad, será mejor que me vaya, pero ten por seguro que volveré para matarte, bruja – dijo saliendo por la ventana.

Nadie reaccionó durante unos minutos, Hikari volvió a empezar a curarse sus heridas, ante el movimiento de ella los vampiros reaccionaron. No sabían que hacer o decir, Akatsuki fue quien más tranquilo se lo tomó pues era quien menos conocía a la chica. Takuma comenzó a ayudar a Hikari con sus heridas y Hanabusa salió de la habitación, pues el olor a sangre era muy fuerte.

La bruja no dijo ni una palabra, pensaba que si ellos querían saber algo más tenían que preguntarlo, ella no iba a contar nada que no le preguntaran, sin embargo no podía dejar que ellos hablaran de lo que pasó a los demás.

-No sé…- comenzó – no sé qué piensan sobre lo que acaba de pasar y sé que no tengo derecho a pedírselos, sin embargo no puedo dejar de hacerlo, por favor no le digan a nadie lo que acaba de pasar y lo que saben.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no lo diremos, sin embargo vas a tener que inventarte una buena historia para explicar tus heridas – contestó el rubio, ella sonrió agradecida.

-De todas formas no nos hemos enterado de mucho, es decir, de algo que tenga un sentido lógico – continuó Akatsuki – pero creo que Kaname-sama y el director si se deberían enterar de esto.

-De todas formas – dijo Hanabusa entrando nuevamente – me gustaría saber la historia completa – la chica dudo y Takuma le apretó la mano cariñosamente.


	6. mi historia y más cazadores

Disclaimer: los personajesno son mios

* * *

-Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano de hecho creo que es otro mundo, allí existen muchas brujas. Mi familia es cazadora de brujas, la más antigua y respetada, nunca había nacido una bruja en ella. Por esto siempre me enseñaron lo que eran las brujas: seres espeluznantes y malignos que habían hecho un acuerdo con el mismo diablo para tener poderes sobrenaturales.

Cómo todos los miembros de mi familia yo comencé a entrenarme a los cuatro años para ser una buena cazadora, aprendí que todas las brujas eran malas, sin excepción y que por tanto, debía matarlas a todas. Jamás esperé ser una.

Fue cuando tenía seis años, estaba encendiendo fuego en la chimenea por el frío del invierno, como la madera estaba mojada no podía y por eso me enoje mucho, lo bastante como para poder desear con fuerzas que se prendiera fuego. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me horroricé, era magia. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ya que yo jamás hice ningún trato con el diablo, yo no era mala.

Lógicamente guardé el secreto de todo el mundo, nadie podía enterarse nunca de lo que era capaz de hacer porque sino estaría en graves problemas. Con todo eso, no esperaba que mi familia hiciera algo en contra mía. Me equivoque.

Fue aproximadamente un mes después, estaba haciendo ya no recuerdo qué y sin querer moví mágicamente algo, creo que un leño, mi hermano mayor Kouji vio lo que hice y se lo contó a mis padres. Luego no recuerdo gran cosa, sólo que me atraparon y que al día siguiente me llevaron al centro de la ciudad, para quemarme públicamente, como se hacía con todas las brujas.

Recuerdo que me amarraron y que prendieron fuego, recuerdo el calor y el dolor. No lo entendía, no podía entender que mi propia familia fuese quienes me entregaron, no podía entender que estuvieran en primera fila y con la mirada fría, no podía entender que por más que les gritara pidiendo ayuda ellos me mirasen y no hiciesen nada.

Creo que hubo un momento en que perdí el conocimiento, ya que luego recuerdo que un joven corrió hacia la hoguera en la que estaba y que me sacó de allí. Los cazadores presentes intentaron pararlo y atraparlo, desde luego, pero no lo consiguieron. Pero lo que sí lograron fue darle con un dardo envenenado.

El me llevó hasta un bosque y allí nos escondimos. Pensé que estaba a salvo. Que equivocada que estaba. El veneno que contenía el dardo era un veneno especial, a las personas comunes no les hace nada, pero a los que tienen magia los mata de la forma más terrible que puedan imaginar. Los hace sudar sangre, hasta la última gota. Esa fue la primera muerte que vi en mi vida.

Caminé como pude por el bosque durante un día, mis pies estaban muy dañados y no podía hacer gran cosa. Recuerdo que una anciana me encontró, ella era como yo y por eso me ayudó. Viví con ella hasta mis once años. De ella aprendí casi todo lo que ahora sé. Cómo leer las cartas, aprendí sobre plantas y por supuesto, sobre magia, dentro de esto la razón del porqué los brujos no se defienden con magia.

Sin embargo ella no era precisamente joven, era muy anciana y su hora le llegó como a todos en el mundo. Entonces tuve que salir q recorrer el mundo yo sola. En un inicio pensé en juntarme con más personas como yo, pero todas las brujas y magos me rechazaban en cuanto sabían que yo descendía de una familia de cazadores.

Ellos, los cazadores, eran la peor pesadilla de los con magia. Los cazadores que tan buenos se creían no eran más que un grupo cruel de asesinos. Mataban a cualquier bruja o brujo, fuesen niños o ancianos. Les daba igual. Y cómo yo era descendiente de ellos era lógico que me rechazasen. No podía confiar en nadie, ni en personas normales ni en brujos.

Sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar, era una niña de muy pocos años, ella no me hacía el quite como las demás, ella siempre sonreía cuando estaba conmigo, ustedes la conocieron, era la pequeña que murió aquí en la academia. Fue envenenada y murió desangrada. No pude hacer nada, no contra ese veneno. Ni mis conocimientos sobre plantas, venenos y magia pudieron ayudarla. Soy completamente inútil si no puedo salvar a los que de verdad me importan.

Con el tiempo aprendí a sobrevivir sola, aprendí que cosas debía y que no debía hacer, por ejemplo, siempre que se duerme debe ser sobre un árbol, para que cuando lleguen los perros de los cazadores estos no puedan morderte.

Durante todos estos años mi familia me ha estado buscando para matarme ellos mismos, pues dicen que para volver tener la dignidad de antaño deben ser ellos los que maten a la deshonra de la familia, o sea yo. Más de una vez me han encontrado y en más de una ocasión he estado en situaciones semejantes a esta. Pero como ven, siempre logro salir viva.

No sé cómo llegué aquí exactamente, sólo recuerdo que estaba escapando de unos cazadores y que por eso estaba dentro de una laguna. Me acuerdo que una voz me habló y que cuando salí ya no estaba en el mismo bosque, como había estado escapando por bastantes días estaba muy cansada, tanto que fui incapaz de subirme a ningún árbol y me quede dormida. Luego llegaron ustedes.

-Bueno, esa fue mi vida – terminó contando, durante todo el relato la chica no levantó la cabeza, Takuma siempre le apretaba la mano durante los momentos más dolorosos de recordar.

-No tienes que preocuparte más, yo te protegeré, lo prometo, nadie más te hará daño – dijo Ichijou mirándola seriamente – por ahora la mejor idea es llevarte a una clínica para que te curen bien esas heridas, podemos decir que fue un ladrón o algo por el estilo quien te hizo esos cortes.

-No es necesario, puedo curármelas, se ven peor de lo que son.

-Aun así…al menos debes ir a la enfermería. Creo que es mala idea que te quedes aquí –le respondió el chico, los otros dos asintieron.

Los vampiros se llevaron a Hikari hacia la enfermería, luego de eso Akatsuki partió a hablar con Kaname para que ningún vampiro fuera a la enfermería y Hanabusa fue a hablar con el director, para informarle sobre lo sucedido, aunque se guardó algunos hechos.

El director llegó rápidamente a la enfermería, muy preocupado por la chica herida, entre él y la propia Hikari lograron curarla, obviamente el director era bastante bueno curando, ya que había luchado contra vampiros cuando era joven y más de una vez salió con heridas que él se tenía que aliviar.

Kaien no preguntó directamente qué pasó, pues sabía que la bruja no le contestaría, además ya conocía algo gracias a Aidou y por eso no dejaría que ningún extraño a la academia entrase. No si iba a hacerle daño a una de sus alumnas.

Hikari durmió profundamente, cansada física y emocionalmente. A su lado Takuma la cuidaba silenciosamente, no se movió de la enfermería durante el resto de la noche, que no era mucho, y durante todo el día. Las mujeres de la clase diurna estaban muy enojadas, pero no podían hacer mucho más que refunfuñar.

Por otro lado Takuma estaba preocupado, indeciso, no sabía si debía contarle a Hikari qué era él, es decir, ella admitió no ser humana, incluso le contó toda su vida ¿Debía él hacer lo mismo? Tal vez sí, pero no quería pensarlo de ese modo, no quería contarle su vida porque sintiera que era un deber. Estaba decidido a que, si le contaba algo, fuera porque él quería, fuese porque él estuviese seguro de que ella lo iba a aceptar.

Era bastante duro para él pensar en estas cosas, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto le dijese a Hikari que él es un vampiro ella va a tomar sus cosas y salir arrancando. Aun que en realidad no podía imaginársela corriendo despavorida. 'Esa no es la forma de ser de ella'. Pensaba el rubio.

Al atardecer Kaname llamó a Takuma, pues estaba algo preocupado por la actitud que tenía su amigo ante una humana herida, el sangre pura creía que era un poco exagerado, a no ser que Ichijou estuviese enamorado de la lesionada. En ese caso las cosas podrían ser muy complicadas.

Cuando Takuma llegó ante Kaname y este le hizo varias preguntas en cuanto a lo que sentía por la chica, el vampiro noble no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. La quería. No, decir que simplemente la quería era una mentira, era mucho más que eso, no la quería para sí, Takuma deseaba que Hikari fuera feliz, quería verla sonreír todos los días, así como sonreía cuando se tiraba de los árboles a sus brazos. Pero sabía que las cosas no eran así de simple.

Takuma era un vampiro superior, su tío formaba parte del consejo y seguramente él heredaría el puesto. Ser vampiro daba muchas ventajas, pero también limitaba bastante. Él por ser un vampiro superior no podía enamorarse de una humana. Bueno, no es que ella lo fuese, pero los demás no sabían este pequeño detalle. Takuma intentaba no pensar en esos temas, sabía que sólo pensando no lograría hacer mucho, además no sabía lo que ella sentía.

Los días pasaron lentos, Takuma y Hanabusa iban a ver a Hikari de forma seguida, pero no podían ir siempre, pues Takuma comenzó a notar que Kaname no estaba muy feliz con la situación. Tarde o temprano las cosas se complicarían mucho.

Una noche, luego de que Hikari saliera de la enfermería y empezara a vivir su vida normal, la chica miraba la luna sentada sobre un árbol cuando sintió los ladridos de varios perros. Dudó sólo unos segundos ¿Qué harían unos perros en los terrenos en la academia? Sólo podía imaginarse una respuesta. Cazadores. Habían vuelto a por ella.

Miró en varias direcciones, la única posibilidad era correr hacía el edificio de la academia, una vez allí tendría alguna posibilidad de engañar a los cazadores pues ellos no conocían la academia como ella.

Corrió hacia el edificio, los animales ladraban cada vez más cerca. Decidió desviar el rumbo, pues estaba segura que si seguía así la alanzarían. Se dirigió hacia un edificio abandonado, sólo era una torre de madera, pero lo único que podía hacer era subir, pues inmediatamente detrás estaba una muralla muy alta como para saltarla. Mientras corría por la construcción cerraba las puertas, esperaba que eso le diese algo de tiempo, aun que sabía que no sería mucho.

Finalmente llegó hasta el último piso y allí miró hacia abajo, vio a los cazadores, ni uno intentaba subir ni entrar al lugar, por el contrario, parecían bastante tranquilos y felices. No entendía qué tramaban. De pronto apareció su hermano con un leño encendido, junto a él habían otros cazadores con maderas también. Jadeo.

'Malditos, van a incendiar la torre, podría intentar volar o algo así, pero eso sería firmar mi muerte, ellos terminarían encontrándome a donde quiera que fuera y luego me matarán'. Pensó. 'Si es así, sólo puedo esperar morir. Tal vez Takuma…tal vez él llegue y me salve, sólo tal vez, por eso mismo no puedo contar con él, únicamente me tengo a mí y a mi magia, nada más.'

Suspiró mientras se asomaba por la ventana, una flecha pasó rozándole la oreja izquierda, rápidamente se alejó de la ventana. Al menos ya sabía que asomarse por la ventana no era una buena opción. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que la ayudase a salir del lugar, pero no habían muchas cosas, sólo un sillón viejo y raído, un mueble bastante alto con la madera podrida, un par de libros antiguos, bastante polvo y telarañas. Observó el cielo de la torre, era de madera y se veía bastante antigua, tenía bastante moho al igual que todo el lugar. Se paseó por la pieza esperando encontrar algo, movió los libros, abrió los cajones del mueble y miró debajo del sillón, allí sí había algo interesante.

Nerviosa tomó un hacha que estaba bajo el sofá, estaba en muy malas condiciones, la madera estaba podrida y el acero oxidado. 'Espero que al menos me sirva de algo'. Pensó levantándose, rápidamente abrió los cajones del mueble de forma que se armase una pequeña escalera, sin dudar se subió hasta lo más alto que pudo y tomó el hacha. Le pegó al techo y la madera del hacha se rompió. Tomó sólo el filo y volvió a pegarle al techo. Ya comenzaba a oler a quemado y apenas tenía un pequeño hoyo en el techo. No se detuvo cuando sus manos comenzaron a sangrar por las pequeñas heridas que se le hacían en las manos por culpa de las astillas. Poco a poco el techo fue abriéndose para dar paso a un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para que la chica pasase por el.

El humo se colaba por debajo de la puerta y a Hikari se le comenzó a hacer difícil respirar. No tenía tiempo para perder en curarse algo las manos, ni para pensar muy bien qué haría luego de subir. Con dificultad logró subirse al cielo, la madera crujía por el peso que la chica proporcionaba. Hikari temía que las maderas no la aguantasen y que el techo cediese ante su masa corporal. Con lentitud se dirigió a una parte donde ya no quedaban tejas. Como había mucho espacio no le fue difícil subirse al tejado de la torre, pero las tejas estaban muy sueltas y algunas cayeron al suelo por el movimiento. Temiendo que algún cazador se hubiese dado cuenta de ello se recostó en el techo.

'Y ahora qué'. Pensó la chica, podía intentar saltar pero estaba a mucha altura, y aunque lograse caer bien seguramente los cazadores la verían caer e irían por ella. Tampoco era una opción quedarse allí arriba ya que el fuego pronto comenzaría a quemar el techo, eso si la torre no colapsaba antes. 'No hay nada que pueda hacer… o muero aquí o utilizo magia y escapo, ellos me encontrarán, pero al menos tendré más posibilidades de sobrevivir.'

La bruja cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, lentamente, como si su vida no corriese riesgos, comenzó a entonar una suave melodía. Los cazadores miraron en todas las direcciones, podían sentirlo, algo en el aire cambiaba.


	7. vampiro

Disclaimer: los personjes no me pertenecen

muchas gracias a los review!!!, me puse feliz porque aun que decidí terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste, un poco de anims no mehacen mal, ya saben, no reciir nada de nada baj un poco la moral -.-U Lamento la demora, realmente no tengo escusa porque estoy algo adelantada en lo que tengo escrio por mi cuenta, en fin, aquí va el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

La noche estaba oscura, las nubes escondían a la blanca luna creciente, sólo de vez en cuando se podía ver en el cielo un destello de luz. A los vampiros no les gustaban las noches en que la luna se escondía, preferían verla en todo su esplendor.

Aun que Takuma sabía que esa noche no podría ver la luna miraba el cielo, estaba pensativo, no se le ocurría como hacer para acercarse a Hikari, no sabía si debía esconder lo que sentía por ella, no tenía claro qué hacer con nada relacionado a ella. Lo que sí sabía era que no se iba a alejar de la chica. Suspiró cansado.

- Es la cuarta vez que suspiras en quince minutos – dijo Shiki a su lado.

- ¿Si? No me he dado cuenta – el modelo no dijo nada, sabía que algo le ocurría a su amigo. Sabía que él hablaría cuando estuviese preparado. Hanabusa y Akatsuki llegaron junto a ellos.

- ¿Lo olieron? Hay algo quemándose – comentó Hanabusa – sería bueno que fuésemos a ver que es.

Takuma cerró los ojos y se concentró, sí olía a quemado, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente dónde era que se producía el incendio. Se subió al tejado del colegio para tener una buena vista de todo su alrededor. Entonces lo vio. Parecía ser una torre a mucha distancia, cerca de la puerta de entrada de la academia. Inmediatamente tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y echó a correr hacia aquel lugar. Hanabusa, Shiki y Akatsuki le siguieron.

Takuma corrió lo más rápido que podía, a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde estaba la torre se comenzó a dar cuenta de que había gente rodeando la torre, pero no intentaban a pagar el fuego, de hecho ellos tenían en sus manos leños prendidos. Algunos tenían arcos con flechas, apuntando al techo y otros miraban a su alrededor, alarmados. Los perros que habían estaban muy nerviosos, gruñían y tenían el pelaje erizado. Takuma sintió un escalofría, algo dentro de él le decía que diese media vuelta y que se fuese. Pero no lo hizo, porque algo aun más profundo le decía que aquella situación tenía algo que ver con Hikari.

Los vampiros se detuvieron antes de llegar a la torre, no era común, sin embargo, estaban desorientados, la situación no tenía sentido. No al menos hasta que los que sabían sobre Hikari vieron a Kouji con un arco apuntando al techo. Pocos segundos después llegaron el director junto a Kaname y los guardianes de la academia. Takuma no lo pensó mucho y caminó en dirección a Kouji, los otros demás le siguieron, pero los cazadores no los miraron, todos miraban entre nerviosos y asustados al techo. Takuma escucho algo, era un sonido muy suave y dulce que parecía deslizarse por el aire, algo en aquel arrullador sonido lo asustó.

Kouji gritó algo ininteligible para los de la academia, tras el grito los cazadores comenzaron a disparar flechas al techo mientras otro, con un aparato pequeño, caminaba alrededor de la torre en llamas. Las flechas que fueron lanzadas se detuvieron en el aire y luego cayeron en picada. Los cazadores gruñeron molestos y alarmados, pero no dejaron de disparar flechas, aunque nunca obtenían un resultado diferente.

Takuma con un rápido movimiento le pegó a Kouji, quien luego se alejó y lo miró molesto.

- Vete de aquí chico, va a correr sangre y podrías quedar en medio.

- Sabes que no me iré, donde está Hikari – el cazador levantó ambas cejas y luego señaló al techo de la torre – ¿no es evidente? Está haciendo magia.

En cuanto Kouji terminó la frase sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, la primera fue que los demás habitantes de la academia llegaron junto a ellos y pudieron escuchar la última frase del pelirrojo. La segunda fue que las flechas que estaban en el aire esta vez no pararon, sino que se desintegraron. La tercera y última fue que Hikari apareció.

La chica flotaba en el aire, su pelo flotaba como si no existiese la gravedad y tenía los ojos negros, no marrones como era realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y a su alrededor. Con un movimiento lento subió su mano hasta alzarla a la altura de sus hombros, a medida que levantaba su brazo el cazador que se desplazaba con aquel extraño aparato comenzó a flotar. Los demás cazadores le lanzaban cuerdas para agarrarlo y bajarlo pero las cuerdas se quemaban en cuanto se acercaban mucho al hombre. En esto Hikari, con una voz grave pero melodiosa habló.

- No me interesa hacerte daño, sólo quiero que me des ese aparato que llevas, luego de eso te bajaré – el hombre la miró asustado, nadie se atrevía a moverse. Luego el cazador sonrió.

- No me digas, sabes que podrás parar las flechas, pero no puedes con las armas que están envenenadas con esa ponzoña.

Los cazadores que estaban en el suelo tomaron las flechas nuevamente y cubrieron las puntas con un líquido morado y luego dispararon. Esta vez la bruja no detenía ni desintegraba las flechas, sino que las esquivaba.

Los habitantes de la academia no sabían qué hacer, pero no todos estaban igual, Takuma no perdió el tiempo y corrió en dirección a los cazadores, en cuanto podía los noqueaba de forma rápida. Kouji se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a luchar contra él. La pelea era bastante pareja, pues si bien Takuma era un vampiro Kouji había sido entrenado toda su vida para luchar contra brujas y la magia que ellas usaban, es por eso que era muy bueno en la lucha en general.

Por otra parte Hikari comenzaba a tener problemas, le era imposible detener las flechas y sólo le queda esquivarlas, pero eran muchas y se comenzaba a cansar. Además de eso había otro 'pequeño' detalle. Las brujas podían usar magia por tiempo limitado, a medida que eran más fuertes eran capaces de usarla por más tiempo, pero aún así no era mucho. Utilizar magia las desgastaba.

Hikari era una bruja relativamente fuerte y era capaz de usar magia durante una hora, pero el momento que vivía no era el apropiado. Era culpa del fuego. La debilitaba mucho. Es por esto que ella estaba en problemas.

Hanabusa y Akatsuki comenzaron a luchar también, pues como ellos sabían el secreto de la chica desde antes no necesitaban mayor explicación para suponer lo que había y estaba pasando. Kaname, el director y Zero se les unieron en la lucha mientras Yuki se iba, pues no era un lugar adecuado para ella.

Takuma estaba muy concentrado en su lucha contra Kouji y por ello cometió un error muy grave, algo que terminó por pagar. Se olvido que habían otros cazadores que aunque no estaban peleando contra él eran sus enemigos.

Hikari desde el aire vio como todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Un cazador apuntaba a Takuma con una flecha envenenada para que ella no pudiese detenerla, la flecha salió disparada directo hacía el corazón del vampiro. Takuma en el último instante notó que le habían disparado, era muy tarde para evitar la flecha completamente, pero al menos podía moverse un poco para que no le atravesase el corazón.

Hikari lo vio caer lentamente, como si el tiempo corriese más lento, o como si la fuerza de gravedad no funcionase bien con él. Desesperada voló hacia él, esquivando como podía las flechas, pero no pudo acercarse a él, pues había muchos cazadores rodeándolo e impidiéndole el paso, amenazándola con armas envenenadas. Gritó su nombre, pero él pareció no escucharla. Entonces ella perdió el control.

Si bien ella no podía hacer nada con todo aquello que estuviese cubierto por aquel extraño veneno si podía atacar a quien usaba el veneno. Ella odiaba las luchas, pero en ese momento no pensaba en eso, sólo pensaba en salvar a Takuma, pensaba en que estaba gravemente herido, que perdía sangre, que nadie podía acercarse, que se estaba muriendo.

De pronto una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a soplar en el lugar, los cazadores salían volando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Hikari voló hacia Takuma y en cuanto estuvo a su lado el viento cesó, los cazadores estaban mareados y desorientados no así los habitantes de la academia pues el viento a ellos no los tocó. Todos se acercaron a Takuma.

El joven noble tenía la flecha clavada cerca del corazón y apenas tenía los ojos abiertos. Hikari lo sostenía en sus brazos, no estaba segura de qué hacer, ya que no convenía sacarle la flecha allí porque estaban rodeados de enemigos y no podía atenderlo debidamente, pero la flecha estaba envenenada y aun que no lo mataría por no ser brujo, si podía tener otro tipo de consecuencias.

Kaname miraba preocupado la situación, lo mejor sería que le dieran sangre, pero estaban dentro de los terrenos de la academia por lo que en un caso normal no sería posible, claro que este no era un caso normal. El problema estaba en que Hikari estaba presente y en que probablemente ella no se alejaría del vampiro por nada del mundo. Hanabusa suspiró, para él sólo había una forma de hacer bien las cosas.

- Hikari…dale sangre a Takuma, se pondrá bien – todos miraron alarmados a Hanabusa.

- ¿Sangre? No creo que él necesite…

- Takuma es un vampiro – soltó de la nada, Kaname miró furioso a Aidou – Kaname-sama, sé que no se debe decir, pero es lo mejor, ya vio que ella tampoco es humana y Hikari tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

- Aún así…

- ¿Cuánta necesita? – preguntó la bruja interrumpiendo al pura sangre, obviamente que le había chocado eso de que Takuma no era humano, ya hablaría con él, pero no ahora, ese momento no era el indicado para asustarse y no hacer nada. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- No creo que necesite mucha – respondió Akatsuki, quien fue el primero en salir del estupor – sólo unos cuantos tragos.

La chica asintió, sin perder tiempo se hizo una herida con sus uñas en su brazo para luego darle la sangre al joven noble. Takuma tenía los ojos cerrados, pero bebía la sangre que la chica le daba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Miró a Hikari, quien lo tenía en brazos, de forma desorientada, al darse cuenta de que tenía sangre en la boca y que esa sangre era de la bruja la miró alarmado, ella simplemente sonrió preocupada.

- No te muevas mucho, tienes una flecha. No te preocupes, ya veras cómo todo saldrá bien. Hanabusa, hay que sacar a Takuma de aquí lo antes posible, llévenselo y yo me quedaré.

- Hikari, no puedes quedarte aquí con todos estos…

- Cazadores – continuó ella – estaré bien, aún puedo usar magia.

- No te puedes quedar sola – murmuró Takuma – o nos vamos todos o todos nos quedamos.

- Tú no puedes quedarte ya que estas herido, si nos vamos todos los cazadores nos seguirán. Lo mejor es que yo me quede, nos veremos después.

- No puedes parar sus flechas – dijo tratando de incorporarse – ¿Cómo pretendes defenderte si no puedes con magia? – Ella no supo responder – ¿Entonces planeas quedarte a morir? ¿Eso pretendes? Además están inconcientes, por eso hay que aprovechar para irnos. No sabes cuando despertarán, hay que irnos ya – Estaba molesto y ni él sabía el porqué, tal vez era el miedo a perderla.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quedarme con ustedes esperar a que despierten y ver cómo los matan sin poder hacer nada por ustedes? No aré algo así, no me lo pidas.

- No es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, ahora están débiles y hay que aprovechar para vencerlos – murmuró Akatsuki.

- Iremos a la academia, los vampiros de la clase nocturna nos ayudaran a protegernos si ellos deciden seguirnos, de este modo es más probable que nadie salga herido, ya que somos muchos más que ellos – dijo Kaname con voz tranquila – No me agrada la idea de meter a más gente en esto, pero creo que es la única solución ya que así Takuma será atendido y Hikari no estará sola.

- Creo que Kaname está en lo cierto, volvamos a la academia – Lo apoyó el director Cross.

Hikari se acercó hacia el cazador que había hecho flotar y le quitó aquel extraño aparato, luego lo rompió con una piedra en varios pedazos, así no la atraparían. Al mismo tiempo Akatsuki cargó a Takuma en los brazos. El avance a la academia fue rápido y sin paradas, a veces Takuma gemía entonces Hikari se acercaba y le tomaba la mano. Los cazadores aún los seguían, pero la bruja no dudaba de que lo harían en cuanto pudieran. Ella temía que al estar con los vampiros ellos pudieran salir perjudicados al fin y al cabo la buscaban a ella. Sólo a ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la academia Takuma fue llevado a la enfermería, donde fue atendido por el director y Hikari, quienes curaron como mejor pudieron al joven vampiro. Luego la bruja le volvió a dar de su sangre. Terminaron cuando comenzó a amanecer.

Hikari miraba el cielo en una terraza. Pensaba que los cazadores se irían si ella se iba, eso era lo lógico, pensaba que por su culpa Takuma estaba herido en la enfermería. Si ella nunca hubiese aparecido el chico estaría bien. Si ella se iba…si se iba Takuma no se curaría más rápido ni la herida dejaría de marcar a Takuma con una cicatriz, pero si evitaría que lo volvieran a atacar, si evitaría un futuro problema para él y para el resto de la academia.

Hikari miraba triste al cielo, le dolía mucho el corazón, pero era conciente de que era lo mejor para todos los habitantes de la academia, no sólo para cierto rubio de ojos verdes. La bruja sabía que si se demoraba mucho más no tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para abandonar el lugar, por eso corrió a su cuarto y tomó los objetos imprescindibles para su viaje.

Cuando ya estaba lista para marcharse decidió ir a ver una última vez a Takuma, ese joven vampiro que le sonreía cada vez que ella lo miraba. Estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería, estaba bastante pálido. Ella sonrió triste, se acercó al joven y le hizo cariño en la cara, luego de unos minutos salió del lugar.


	8. una nueva vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Los cazadores se comenzaron a reagrupar en cuanto recuperaron la conciencia, estaban magullados y heridos pero ni uno había muerto. Hacia amanecer todos habían recuperado la conciencia y se curaban, no faltaba mucho para ir a buscar a la bruja. Entre todos buscaron el aparato que tenía el cazador que había flotado por la magia de Hikari, finalmente lo encontraron hecho pedazos.

Maldita bruja. Pensó molesto Kouji. Aquel equipo tenía un uso muy útil, cuando una bruja usaba magia dejaba una especie de 'rastro de magia' esta huella estaba presente hasta varios días después de que ella utilizara la magia, de este modo se creaba una especie de camino que indicaba donde estaba la bruja. El aparato era capaz de captar el vestigio cuando se estaba usando la magia, luego el equipo podía guiarte hasta la bruja que uso magia gracias al rastro que ella dejaba. Este aparato estaba cubierto con veneno seco, para que las brujas no pudieran romperlo.

Es por este motivo que las brujas no se atrevían a usar magia con cazadores, pues ellas solo podían usarla durante unas pocas horas como mucho, pero los cazadores las podían perseguir durante varios días. Cuando esto pasaba la bruja solía ser atrapada.

- Takedo, ¿crees poder arreglar esto? – preguntó Ku¡ouji a otro cazador.

- Sí, no está dañada la antena, que es lo más importante. Podemos perseguir a esta bruja por algún tiempo, no mucho ya que el recipiente que mantiene al rastro presente está muy roto. Pero creo que nos dará como mínimo para un día.

- En ese caso debemos partir cuanto antes para poder atraparla.

- ¿Y si sigue con esos extraños jóvenes?

- Los mataremos a ellos también por ser cómplices de la bruja.

Los cazadores tomaron rápidamente todas sus cosas y empezaron a seguir el rastro de magia. En un inicio los guió hasta la academia, pero luego se comenzaron a alejar de ella, en un principio la trayectoria era en círculos, lo que los perdía pues a veces seguían una huella que ya habían seguido pero finalmente lograron seguir el vestigio adecuado que los guiaba en dirección a la ciudad.

Una hora antes del medio día ya estaban en la ciudad, cada vez el rastro se hacía más intenso, estaban seguros de que pronto podrían atrapar a la escurridiza bruja. Corrieron por varias calles, estaban seguros de que ella ya sabía que la seguían, de pronto Kouji logró ver a la chica pelirroja corriendo por la misma calle, los cazadores la seguían y ya casi la alcanzaban. Aun que Hikari avanzaba lo más rápido que podía sabía que no iba a ser suficiente para escapar de los cazadores. Desesperada dobló en una esquina y se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

- Al fin nosotros solos – se burló Kouji.

- ¿Solos? Pero si estas con todos tus cazadores, yo estoy sola. ¿Será que cada día los cazadores se ponen más cobardes y necesitan ir todos juntos?

- Yo que tú no me haría enojar, asquerosa arpía.

- No creas que estoy indefensa.

- Ya usaste magia por bastante tiempo.

- Puedo usar por aún más, y en con eso me iré – dijo levantando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo cuando miró hacia el frente los cazadores la apuntaban con flechas envenenadas. Hikari esquivó como pudo las flechas que le disparaban, por más que intentaba hacer algún hechizo para atacarlos no podía, ya que ellos le disparaban mucho y su magia cada vez se debilitaba más, estaba desesperada.

Poco a poco sintió como su magia se iba y la dejaba sola, tras un último intento fallido de atacarlos y escapar terminó parada sobre el suelo, sin una gota de magia. Kouji sonrió victorioso, se acercó con una espada envenenada.

- No hace falta que te corte la cabeza o que te queme, solo un pequeño corte con esto y estarás en la otra vida en un par de días – se burló acercando su espada al cuello de la chica que era su hermana.

- No dependo de mi magia, hermano – dijo dándole una rápida patada, Kouji trastabilló pero logró mantenerse en pie.

- Lo sé bien, pero ten en cuenta que somos mucho más.- Varios cazadores la rodearon y entre todos la lograron atrapar, por más que ella diese patadas y combos derribando a algunos cazadores siempre había otros que los reemplazaban. De este modo la chica acabó agotada en las manos de los cazadores, Kouji la agarró del pelo y acercó la espada envenenada al cuello de la chica.

- Adiós hermanita – dijo burlón.

Takuma despertó lentamente, le costó reconocer en dónde estaba, luego de unos momentos se logró sentar sobre la cama, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de al frente 10:09. Se toco las heridas, ya estaban bastante bien ya que era un vampiro y por ende su cuerpo se recuperaba con mayor rapidez que el de un humano, además de eso Hikari le dio de su sangre, lo que aceleraba bastante el proceso.

Sonrió distraído, ella supo que él era vampiro y no salió corriendo, no sólo eso, sino que le dio de su sangre para que se mejorase. Estaba muy feliz y dudaba que nada pudiera bajarle el ánimo, se volvió a acostar para poder dormir un rato más.

Media hora después Takuma se despertó por el ruido que había, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Shiki y Hanabusa, que discutían algo. No alcanzaba a entender qué decían, se incorporó lentamente.

- Shiki, Hanabusa, ¿qué pasa? – se miraron entre ellos algo incómodos.

- Sé que has estado dormido, pero tal vez te despertaste antes... ¿sabes si Hikari ha estado por aquí?

- No lo sé. ¿No la encuentran? – Preguntó preocupado, ellos no respondieron - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

- No la volví a ver desde que se fue después de curarte, de hecho, nadie la ha visto desde entonces. – Contestó Aidou.

- Eso fue hace bastantes horas – murmuró Shiki, temiendo la reacción del vicepresidente de los dormitorios.

- ¿Y los cazadores que estaban inconcientes? – Hanabusa asintió.

- Zero, Akatsuki y el director fueron a ver, aún no han vuelto, no creo que tarden mucho más, de hecho ya deberían estar aquí.

- Los cazadores no están – dijo Akatsuki entrando a la enfermería. Takuma se levantó rápidamente y se puso los zapatos - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a buscar a Hikari, esa tonta, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se fue?

- Probablemente…no quería involucrar a nadie más – contestó distraído Hanabusa – ¿crees poder buscarla?

- Tienes razón, seguramente pensó en eso, probablemente haya ido a la ciudad esperando camuflarse con la gente, o esperando que no la ataquen directamente si está en un lugar público. – dijo pasando por alto la pregunta del chico.

- Hay que moverse rápido, hace mucho que los cazadores no están en aquel lugar, según dijo el director.

- Correremos, es más rápido que ir en carroza – dijo Takuma saltando por la ventana, los vampiros que estaban en el lugar le siguieron y comenzaron a correr, ciertamente demorarían menos que una carroza, pero aún así demorarían un poco menos de media hora y luego debían dar con ella y esperar que estuviera viva.

Pocos minutos después de las 11 de la mañana llegaron a la ciudad, los vampiros intentaban buscar el olor de la chica perdida, pero les era difícil concentrarse pues la ciudad estaba llena de diferentes olores muy fuertes. Luego de estar dando vueltas por unos minutos Takuma logró localizar el olor de la bruja y comenzó a seguirlo rápidamente.

- Adiós hermanita – Takuma vio como Kouji levantaba la espada para intentar cortarle el cuello, él desesperadamente corrió y pateo a Kouji para alejarlo de la chica.

- No dejaré que la toques, cazador.

- Tú otra vez… eres una lata, esta vez te mataré para que no vuelvas a interferir nunca más.

Dicho esto Kouji saltó sobre el vampiro para atacarlo con su espada, pero Takuma fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Con gran velocidad le pegó una patada a Kouji, los otros cazadores se acercaron a Hikari para matarla, pero en ese momento llegaron los otros vampiros que la defendieron rápidamente. La bruja miraba como todo pasaba impotente.

Como eran muchos más cazadores los vampiros en un momento se vieron en aprietos, pues no quería usar sus poderes en medio de la ciudad, sin embargo si no lo hacía todos eran concientes de que correrían grave peligro y que podría morir. Takuma bufó furioso, decidió que no quedaba alternativa y sacó su propia espada y comenzó a luchar en serio, los demás vampiros siguieron su ejemplo. De este modo los vampiros comenzaron a ganar la batalla, ya que aunque eran menos valían mucho más.

De forma rápida el curso de la lucha cambió, ahora eran los vampiros los que llevaban el as de ganar, los cazadores poco a poco empezaron a retroceder. Cada vez más débil Kouji se dio cuenta de que no podría ganar por más que lo intentara, molesto hizo señas a sus compañeros para retirarse, pero Takuma estaba muy enojado y sabía que si lo dejaba ir pronto volvería, y probablemente con refuerzos.

- No puedo dejarte ir así sin más.

- Tú también eres un maldito mounstro – Takuma lo miró indiferente.

- Realmente no me interesa lo que pienses – dijo levantando su espada para matarlo – sólo me interesa que la dejen en paz.

- ¡No lo mates! Takuma, no lo mates por favor – gritó Hikari, el vampiro la miró sorprendido unos segundos.

- Volverá e intentará matarte otra vez.

- Lo sé – dijo mirando el suelo – pero sigue siendo mi hermano, por eso…por favor Takuma, no lo mates – el chico suspiró molesto.

- Eres diestro ¿no? – dijo cortándole la mano derecha y luego de pensarlo un poco también la izquierda – para que no vuelvas a atacar a nadie, y dale las gracias a Hikari, ella te salvó la vida – dijo dándole la espalda – hagan lo mismo con todos, así no volverán a cazar brujas.

Luego de esto Akatsuki cauterizó los brazos de los cazadores para que no murieran desangrados. A los pocos minutos los cazadores se marcharon como pudieron, sabiendo que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, ya no podían manejar arcos ni espadas. Takuma se acercó a Hikari y la revisó en busca de heridas, sólo encontró gran cantidad de moretones, luego de ello la miró a los ojos, molesto.

- Hikari no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto otra vez – lo dijo tan serio que la chica no hizo más que apartar la mirada.

- No quería que te volvieran a dañar – murmuró luego de unos minutos.

- Si te vas sin avisarme, sin despedirte, me dañaras por eso no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si? - le dijo suavemente, dulcemente, todo su enojo se había esfumado en cuanto la chica dijo esas palabras.

- Si, lo siento.

- Bien, es hora de que volvamos a la academia, el director debe estar preocupado.

En cuando la bruja intentó parase gimió de dolor, al revisarle el pie Takuma se dio cuanta de que lo tenía esquinzado, por eso la tomo en brazos a pesar de los bufidos de ella. Akatsuki y los otros vampiros fueron donde el director y Kaname para contarles lo sucedido, mientras Takuma llevaba a Hikari a la enfermería para curarle su pie.

- Me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron que no te encontraban – comentó el vampiro.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Es sólo que cuando me salvaron y tú quedaste herido me di cuenta de que…de que no me perdonaría si algo grave te pasara, no quería causar problemas, ni a ti ni a nadie.

- Tonta – susurró – ¿Tú crees que yo me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera?

- No es tu culpa que yo sea bruja.

- No, pero no puedo evitar querer protegerte – la chica lo miró sonrojada, no era la primera vez que él decía algo por el estilo durante ese extraño día.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida? – preguntó dudando de si fuese lo mejor preguntarle algo como eso.

- Bueno… - dudó el chico mirándola sereno, luego sonrió levemente y se sonrojó – creo que es bastante obvia la respuesta. Me gustas Hikari.

La chica miró sorprendida al vampiro, no sabía que decir, se sentía como atontada y no sabía qué hacer. Tras unos segundos sonrió algo incomoda y sonrojada.

- Bueno… - Takuma la miraba expectante – no estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero creo que tu también me gustas Takuma. – Susurró deprisa, el chico sonrió contento, lentamente acercó su cara a la de la chica y la besó.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Hikari se sonrojó fuertemente.

- Nunca he tenido una relación de este estilo y no sé… no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y no confío mucho en la gente… pero yo creo que puedo intentarlo… es decir, no estaría mal - la chica farfullaba nerviosa Takuma sólo sonrió ante esto y en cuanto ella lo notó lo miró algo molesta – No te rías.

- No me río – aseguró sonriéndole tiernamente. – Es sólo que estoy muy feliz.

- No he dicho que sí. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿No quieres? - Preguntó algo preocupado.

- Tampoco he dicho eso. – Susurró sonrojada – sí quiero. – Takuma la volvió a besar tiernamente.

- Pero tengo que decirte que no será fácil, porque soy un vampiro que pertenece a la nobleza.

- ¿Eres noble?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. – La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Sé defenderme.

- Lo sé, pero aun así te voy a proteger. Ahora podrás tener una vida más estable, podrás quedarte conmigo.

- ¿Y tus familiares? Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero una vez escuche a una chica decir que si los familiares de tu pareja no te aceptan… bueno, pues no hay mucho que hacer.

- Sí, eso será un problema porque no eres vampiro, sin embargo, creo que terminarán entendiendo, no sé si mi tío, pero no me interesa lo que él diga. Si no te aceptan entonces nos iremos a otro lugar, donde sea que podamos estar tranquilos ¿te parece bien? De todas formas tengo el presentimiento de que aunque a Kaname esto no le guste mucho en un inicio terminará aceptándolo, y con el apoyo de él todo será más fácil.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- es un Sangre Pura, por eso. – ya te explicaré más tarde.

- Suena como si pudiera tener una vida nueva. – Un antes de ti y un después. Pensó contenta.

- Sí, tendrás una nueva vida, nada más de huir y desconfiar, nunca más.

- Suena como si ahora fuese a ser feliz.

- Me encargaré de que así sea.

Takuma besó suavemente a Hikari para después tomarla en brazos y salir al jardín, de este modo la chica que resultó ser una bruja comenzó su nueva vida junto a un chico que resultó ser un vampiro perteneciente a la nobleza. La simple atracción que sintieron en un inicio creció hasta transformare en el más bello de los sentimientos que existen, el amor.

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leido este fic y mas a los que han dejado review, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
